


Captive Prince Fic Idea I Have No Time To Write

by Lopie



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopie/pseuds/Lopie
Summary: just an au idea





	Captive Prince Fic Idea I Have No Time To Write

So at the Battle at Marlas Auguste almost dies and the Regent convinces everyone (except Auguste because unconscious) that the only way for peace is for Laurent to marry the Akielon prince. Auguste wakes only after the Akielons and his brother are long gone but he can’t just get him back because he has to be the new king and politics. He only manages to send three of his guards to watch over Laurent (Jord, Lazar and Orlant).

In Akielos Damen treats Laurent with the upmost respect and courtesy (kind of appalled that Vere would marry off a child). After a few months Laurent starts to come out of his shell and they start to bond (horseback riding, sports, books). Laurent reveals Kastor’s plan for a coup (influence of the Regent) and Damen resolves it before there is too much animosity. Laurent eventually earns the respect and admiration of Nikandros, Makedon and Theomedes (including most of the Akielon court).

After two years Auguste uncovers the Regents crimes and the plot of killing king Aleron and his near murder. The Regent is executed. Now Auguste plans to get his little brother back from the Akielons worrying what Vere would lose to get him back, if the Akielons won’t give back the prince of Vere and if will start another war. To everyone’s surprise the Akielons send him back to Vere and after two nerve wracking years for Auguste, Laurent is back in Arles (sans one guard).

He speaks of nothing about his two years in Akielos not even to Auguste. All that anyone knows is that after spending two years in that barbaric country is that Laurent came back different. The previous shy and bookish boy now practices swords, doesn’t read as much, now verbally fillets the people in court and now voices strong unwavering opinions in Vere’s politics. He turns down all suitors and is whispered of being an ice cold bitch. Auguste worries about what happened to him in Akielos but Laurent assures him that Damen is a very honorable barbarian. Auguste is like ‘Damen?’

To everyone’s shock two years after Laurent’s return the now king Damainos (Theomedes abdicated) travels to the Veretian court, kneels before Auguste then politely and respectfully asks permission to court Laurent. Poor Auguste nearly falls off his throne when Laurent smiles fondly at Damen and accepts.

Also Nicaise and Erasmus are in here somewhere because those boys deserve better…and Aimeric…maybe Jokaste too (I still don’t know how to feel about her).

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody please write this


End file.
